Jane the Killer
Hey mein Name ist Jane . Was mir passiert ist ich sag es euch. Ich wahr so ca.12 als bei mir gegenüber 2 Jungen einzigen. Zuerst Wüste ich ihre Namen nicht doch nach den meine Mutter lud die beiden zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier ein nach den Sommer Ferien knapp 5 Tage nach dem Einzug der beiden war der erste Schultag die beiden saßen seelenruhig auf der Bank als mit einem Mal Jack und seine Bande mit ihren Fahrrad angefahren kann und wahrscheinlich den beiden ihre brieftaschen abnehmen wollen. Aber der jüngere von beiden der jüngere von beiden desen Name Jeff wahr stand auf riss den drein die Messer aus den Händen wo stürzte sich auf sie. Ich schrie so laut dass meine Eltern angerant kämmen und das alles mit ansahen mussten. Sie hatten den Anfang nicht gesehen Jeff und Liu rannten weg am Nachmittag stand der Polizeiauto vor dem Haus der Familie ich hatte Angst und sah wie Liu ins Auto stieg. Auf meinem Geburtstag sah Jeff traurig aus ich fragte ihn was los sei und er antwortet ich will lächeln aber es geht nicht . Mit einem Mal sprang Jack über den Zaun und stürtztet sich auf Jeff Jeff weinte und lag am Bodendoch mit einem Mal legte sich Entscheider beim um und es stüzte sich auf Jack. Und schlug ihm so oft auf die Brust bist jack sich nicht mehr bewegt. Jeff rannte ins Bad und die anderen beiden hinterher wir hört einen Schrei und etwas was wie entzünden klang. Jeff stand in Feuer und rannte die Treppe runter Ich holte eine denke und wir machten das Feuer aus Jeff würde ins Krankenhaus gebracht und Liu wurde entlassen zum Glück. 4 Wochen später holten sie Jeff aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und sah ate aus dem Fenster und sah und sah eine Person mit ledrig weiße Haut und schwarzen Haaren diese Person dreht sich um und lächelt mich an ich schrie so laut ich konnte meine Eltern kam ins Zimmer und ich brach zusammen. Ich warte mein Zimmer auf ich lag im Bett mit einem nachthemd ich stand auf und ging zu meinen Eltern ins Schlafzimmer sie waren nicht da auch in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer wahnsinnig als ich rüber jeffs haus sah lächelte er mit einem überdimensionalen Lächeln das war gruselig ich nehme mein Messer aus der Küche und ging rüber. Als ich die Tür aufmache sah ich zuerst nur schwarz und dann Jaff mit einem blutüberströmt Hoodie. Ich brach wieder zusammen. Als ich aufwachte soll sich an einem Tisch neben mir saß Liu ich glaube er war nicht tot aber alle anderen meine Freunde meine Mutter hat seine Eltern sahsen tot am Tisch Halla mit einem teuflischen Grinsen ins Gesicht geritzt und einer stichwunde am brustbereich.er stand neben mir schaut sie mich an und sagte soll ich dir helfen so zu werden ich konnte nicht antworten denn ich war geknebelt er ging aus dem Zimmer und ich spuckte den Knebel aus ich rief lius Namen 10 Mal er kam Kurz zum Bewusstsein aber wurde gleich wieder ohnmächtig ist Liu so ansah voller Narben fand ich ihn irgendwie süß. Jeff Camilla herein und gibt einen Eimer voller bleichmittel über mich und Benzin er nahm ein streichholz zündete es an und schmiss es hin . Als ich aufwachte lag ich im Krankenhaus eine Krankenschwester sollst neben mir. Ich wollte einen Spiegel haben und mich anzugucken sie gab mir einen widerwillig aber sie gab mir einen ich hatte mich an ich war komplett kreideweiss aber meine Haare waren immer noch braun nee mir langen Rosen verwelkter aber auch noch ziemlich lebendige. als ich das Paket auf der Post Grade gebracht hatte öffnete sagte ich zu der Krankenschwester kann ich etwas zu essen haben sie sprang auf und ging aus dem Zimmer ich öffnete das Paket schweinemaske drinne das genauso aussah wie Jeff ein schwarzes Kleid und eine schwarze Perückeund ein Brief auf dem stand es tut mir leid dass ich dich nicht so schön machen konnte wie ich es bin. Ich muss Schluss machen es wird langsam dunkel ich werde heute wieder ein paar Leute vor dem Schicksal bewahren das Jeff sie tötetet. Kategorie:Löschanträge